Conventional approaches to load balancing for systems involve the provision of a homogenous solution using a specific load balancing methods. For example, Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) requests received from a web browser can be load balanced by: redirecting to different servers using Domain Name Space (DNS) round robin or proxying. So, for load balancing with a conventional approach, all traffic may be load balanced using a chosen method handled by the web browser.
However, such an approach does not work when dealing with different types of client application (i.e., not just browsers) where one method does not work for all client applications used with video conference systems. For example, implementations of redirects for particular client applications are not functional and internal security measures (e.g., firewalls) do not permit redirects to unfamiliar servers (e.g., not on a list of approved resource addresses for a user). As such, an improved approach to load balancing with video conference systems is needed.